Nervous
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: Today was going to be the day that Butters would tell his crush that he liked him...if his nerves let him.


A/N: Actually, I like this pairing. I don't find it as, let's say entertaining as Cutters/Cartters/Buttman, but I do like it. So I figured, might as well write a drabble-like oneshot for it, right?

(Canon age, I do not own South Park, just my fanfictions for it)

* * *

_Today is going to be the day, _Butters Stotch thought to himself. He was in his room, sitting on his bed, pondering about whether he should spill his guts to the boy he has had a crush on.

He got up and paced around his bedroom. He didn't know if he could handle rejection. He wasn't even sure if the boy he liked was straight. What if he didn't even want to be friends with Butters anymore? He couldn't stand not seeing him again. Of course, there were positive outcomes. Maybe he would like Butters back. Maybe they could be happy together. If only these could be true...

He could only imagine what Cartman would think of them being together. Who's to say they'll even get together at all? But, anyway, Cartman could very well stop his friendship with Butters too. He could already picture Cartman calling him and his crush fags, which normally would not bother Butters, but this time, maybe it would affect him.

Butters sighed and hopped onto his bed again. All of this inner turmoil was getting to him. Maybe he could say he was sick, and not have to admit it today. Not that there was anybody forcing to admit his love.

"BUTTERS!" His dad's booming voice called from downstairs. Butters jumped up, shaking. What had he done this time? He nervously exited his haven, aka his bedroom, and crept down the stairs.

"Y-yes Dad?" He asked, not intending for his voice to come out at such a high-pitched squeak.

"You have been spending way too much time in your room. Go out and play!" His dad commanded. Butters violently shook his head no, not wanting to leave. What if he ran into...him?

"B-but—" Butters was interrupted by Stephen literally pushing him outside, then slamming the door and locking it. He was reminded of the Trent Boyett incident all over again, although this time there wasn't anybody to torture him, except for himself.

He stood, shaking on his own porch. "L-lu lu lu..." He sang weakly. Butters glanced around, making sure there was nobody coming.

Of course he would come. There was Butters crush, just walking along the sidewalk. Butters evolved into a ball of nervousness and sweat. When did this even happen? His inflicted state increased trifold when the boy stopped to look at him.

"Hey Butters!" He greeted cheerfully. Butters squeaked out a _gah_ noise that sounded similar to Tweek's own nervous noises. He began shaking more when he approached him.

"H-h-h...," was all Butters could spit out. Kyle looked concerned.

"What's wrong Butters?" He asked, and adjusted his ushanka.

"J-just...y-y-you know p-play-playing o-o-o-outside..." He stuttered. Kyle laughed in response, making Butters' jittery nerves become more active, if that was even possible at this point.

"It's 20 degrees out and you're sweating?" Kyle observed. Butters took a few shuddery breaths before quickly trying to fan himself.

"My j-j-jacket wo-works p-pretty w-w-we-well huh?" Butters attempted to smile. Kyle was silent.

"It seems like you're nervous about something. Do ya wanna tell me?" Kyle asked, and shot a smile at Butters. He almost collapsed from the smile and question combination.

"N-NO." His words came out a bit louder than expected, and Kyle flinched.

"Oh, well, see you later I guess." Kyle told him, and started to walk down Butters driveway. Butters tried to put up a brave front, and decided to say that he'd see Kyle tomorrow.

"I love you," was instead, what Butters told him in response. Both Kyle and Butters froze.

"Wha...what?" Kyle asked, turning around. Butters' eyes considerably widened, and he couldn't say a thing. Kyle came closer, and eyed Butters.

"Did you just say 'I love you'?" He asked. Butters was still frozen in place, before awkwardly smiling.

"U-uh..." Butters couldn't search for anything to say. He expected Kyle to look at him in disgust, before completely rejecting him and throwing their friendship in the garbage can.

"Did you?" Kyle asked, and folded his arms. He wanted to confirm that Butters had indeed said that before admitting that he liked him back.

"M-m-maybe?" Butters squeaked out. Kyle repeated his previous question, before Butters finally cracked. "I wasn't supposed to! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Kyle just smirked before lightly kissing him. "Good, I wanted to make sure that you meant it."

Butters went wide-eyed yet again. "W-what about Cartman?"

"I don't give a fuck about that fatass," Kyle replied. He took Butters' hand. "Wanna go to the movie theatre?"


End file.
